


Up, Uncle Stiles

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Pre-Hale Fire (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “So, like, oh my, I’m gonna go get dressed? Cool if I steal your daughter?”“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Stephanie clapped happily, bouncing herself on Stiles’ hip as she began playing with his hair.Laura just nodded numbly, sharing a look with her siblings before Stiles literally ran out of the kitchen. He and Peter were going to have a serious conversation about the things Stiles needs to know when being left in his house alone.





	Up, Uncle Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Written in August of 2017. Found in my WIP folder, cleaned up & posted. Will be backdated in a few weeks.

**** Being inside of the Hale house is, understandably, strange. 

Firstly, Stiles  _ knows _ the Hales. He’s lived in Beacon Hills his whole life, just like them. His dad has been the Sheriff since he was thirteen which meant he went as his dad's “date” to all the weird, small-town political gatherings. And even the fancier ones. Which, admittedly, fourteen-year-old Stiles really enjoyed getting dressed up fancy with his dad, going to really fancy hotels and quietly following behind him with wide eyes. 

Secondly, Cora was two years younger and Derek three years older. But, Stiles is smart enough that he had shared a few classes with Derek, so he had always seen them in school. Laura became a deputy a little while ago, and since Stiles spent an absurd about of time at the station, he saw her a lot as well. Even brought her special cookies when he found out she didn't eat dairy. 

Third, Talia is the mayor, his dad is the Sheriff—and well, after they lost his mom Stiles had a bit of...attachment issues and started to quietly attend a lot of meetings. Like, professional meetings that he shouldn't be in, but small town mentally meant that no one said anything about it, just gave him sad looks. Well except for Talia. She always offered him tea like he was  _ there _ and didn't just ignore him. 

So yeah. Stiles  _ knew _ the Hales,  _ liked  _ the Hales, hell when he graduated six months after Derek, the Hales had sent him a Con- _ grad _ -ulations card that they all collectively signed. 

But being  _ in the Hale mansion _ was weird. Okay, not actually a mansion, but a pretty large house. Three floors  _ and _ a basement! It was also incredibly nice and only further spurred the rumours that the Hales were filthy rich. Derek driving a Camaro during his senior year hadn't helped, but Stiles knew he had actually worked his ass off at a garage to buy a used one, then spent nearly a year completely revamping it whenever he could. Point—the Hales  _ were _ rich, but they weren't the Whittemore's. 

But here Stiles was, slowly blinking awake in his boyfriend's empty bed, blinding reaching for his phone that was  _ somewhere  _ on the floor. With a little  _ ah-hah _ noise he clicked his phone on, squinting at the text from Peter:  _ had to rush to office, left coffee in pot, leave whenever _ . Stiles groaned at that, because while having a hot, older, lawyer boyfriend was frankly awesome, it had a few drawbacks. 

Mostly plus sides, like how Stiles had just woken up at three in the afternoon after vigorous late morning/early afternoon congratulatory sex after Peter won a case. A plus. Downside, his hot, older, layer boyfriend leaving him  _ alone _ in his  _ family home _ (yes, Peter still lived with his older sister and Alpha, but after their parents had been killed, Peter, Talia and Marina had been young (Peter barely a teen, Talia and Marina in the twenties) the three had gotten very close, and when Talia and Marina had gotten married and Talia had started having kids, they just decided to  _ stay _ together. 

There were three floors after all, and each adult with their family claimed their own. 

Okay, it  _ was _ a mansion. 

Point being, hot, older, lawyer boyfriend was how he found himself padding barefoot down the stairs from the third floor and into the kitchen. He was in a pair of boxers, one of Peter’s larger shirts—the neckline nearly hanging off one shoulder and the hem hitting the bottom of his boxers. Well, he tried to walk into the kitchen, but first he found the dining room, then a library and  _ then _ the kitchen. It was also how he found himself staring in horror while Laura tried to wrestle a chicken onto a fucking  _ baking pan _ . 

“What in the hell are you doing!?” Stiles shrieked, unable to help himself at the truly sad sight he was seeing. Laura jumped, spinning around and nearly dropping the chicken while she stared with wide eyes at Stiles, her nostrils flaring. Oh, she probably thought he was Peter by the smell, Stiles thought.

“Cooking?” Was Laura's very lame explanation after a pretty lengthy and awkward bought of eye contact. 

“Oh dear  _ goddess _ no!” Stiles said, walking forward and hip butting Laura aside, going to the still open cupboard and grabbing the  _ right  _ dish to cook a chicken in. He also went to the cupboard he knew they kept a few cooking supplies, because this thing at  _ least _ needed some oil. “Spices?” Laura, still silent and staring, just pointed to a shelf that Stiles immediately went to, grabbing what he needed and mixing up a rub for the chicken. 

“ _ What _ .” 

“Laura, I have no idea in what the hell you thought you were doing, but ‘cooking’ was not it. If you're okay with me poking around your kitchen for about half hour, I can get a good meal going,” Stiles said in a ramble, still rubbing the spicy mixture into the meat, grinning at the nod he got in response. “Great! Slow cooker?”

Exactly 28 minutes later Stiles was putting the lid on the mixture of potatoes and vegetables he had in the slow cooker, the chicken already in the oven, and was washing his hands when the sound of very fast footsteps made itself known mere seconds before a body crashed into his legs. Hard. 

He let out a soft  _ oomph  _ but still looked down with a smile at the little girl who was clutching his legs. “Hey there princess,” Stiles said with a grin, “what's your name?”

The little girl’s face went red, and she jerked away, her brows climbing up her forehead as she literally  _ spat  _ her words—with  _ way _ more venom than a young child should be able to muster—at Stiles. “I am not a  _ princess! _ I am a Superhero!”

“Oh really?”

“Uh-huh!” The girl said, putting her hands on her hips and squaring her shoulders. 

“Well,” Stiles said, leaning down a little and dropping his voice, “do you know what that means?”

The girl gave a small shake of her head, but Stiles’ grin only widened when he quickly grabbed her under her shoulders, raising her high above this head as he spun on around twice, plopping her down on the counter so she was sitting closer to eye level. “It means you can  _ fly  _ up onto the counter!” Stiles explained after she had stopped giggling, only to tickle her again but stopping when Laura ran into the room. 

“Stephanie!” Laura called, her face red and her brows drawn. “I told you not to come in until Stiles was finished!

“Noooo!” Stephanie, apparently, cried, hiding her face in Stiles’ chest and giggling more, “Save me, Uncle Stiles!” 

“Uncle?” Both Laura and Stiles said at the same time.

“Yeah! You smell like Uncle Peter so you are  _ obviously _ my Uncle too!” Stephanie said with  _ way _ too much attitude for a probably five-year-old. 

Stiles didn't say anything, just started a little wide-eyed at Laura who shrugged, both snapping out of it when the front door closed. 

Both Laura and Stephanie's nostrils flared before Stephanie squealed again, jumping down from the counter and _shouting_ _“Uncle Derek!”_ and running out of the kitchen. Stiles just stood there, realizing that he was still _not_ wearing pants or socks, in Peter’s shirt with Peter’s _cum still in his ass_ and holy fuck, this was a house of werewolves. He didn't get to think too long though, since Derek walked in with a laughing Stephanie held high over his head and a goofy smile on his face, stopping wide-eyed when he caught sight of Stiles. 

“Oh my  _ god _ !” Stiles breathed out, his entire face blushing bright red, his embarrassment getting even  _ worse _ when Cora walked in. Unlike Derek, her nostrils flared and her eyes flashed very briefly, clearly seventeen not being the best age for control or something. 

“Dude?” Cora asked, mouth agape while everyone just  _ stared at him _ .

The moment was broken by a still laughing Stephanie who stopped right in front of him, lifting her arms and demanding, “Up, Uncle Stiles.”

And well, Stiles couldn't deny children  _ anything _ , “Of course, little moon,” he said, the endearment slipping out as he picked her up and turned to Laura. “So, like, oh my, I’m gonna go get dressed? Cool if I steal your daughter?”

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Stephanie clapped happily, bouncing herself on Stiles’ hip as she began playing with his hair. 

Laura just nodded numbly, sharing a  _ look _ with her siblings before Stiles literally  _ ran _ out of the kitchen. He and Peter were going to have a  _ serious _ conversation about the things Stiles needs to know when being left in his house alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my dreamwidth](https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/) and my [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
